10 Year High School Reunion
by AnneGirl15
Summary: It's been 8 years since the BSC has been together and it's been 10 years since they've gone to high school together. See how there lives are like now after they've been away for so long. TOLD IN STACEY'S POV! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Stacey

(Author's Note)

1. I do not own any of the BSC books all the characters, except for the ones I made up, belong to Ann M. Martin.

2. I have not read a lot of the later BSC books so I'm sorry if I'm off on some things.

3. PLEASE COMMENT!!! And I can take criticism so don't hesitate to give it when necessary.

4. ENJOY!!

Chapter 1

"Smell that, Char," I said to my six year old ?" daughter, Charlotte, as I pulled out a chocolate cake from the oven. "Won't Tomas be surprised!"

Charlotte nodded her head. "How many friends do I get to invite on Saturday?" she asked.

"Well, sweety this is Tommy's party. I think he's got the invitations down already." Charlotte gave a pitiful look. "But," I continued, "maybe he'll let you help him. After all, he's only turning eight. I'm sure he still needs his little sisters help sometimes."

With that Charlotte gave out a squeal of delight as she rushed out of the kitchen nearly knocking down her four year old sister Cassidy and her two year old sister Michelle. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi sweety," my husband, Mark, said coming into the room. He had on his blue suit since he had just gotten home from the office. I fortunately had the day off. "How's my beautiful chef?" he said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm good," I said returning this smooch, this time on the lips. "How was work dear?"

"Fine. I got a letter this morning about a high school reunion," he said sounding amused.

"Wow, you mean old Stoneybrook High?" I said returning to the cake and plopping a mound of chocolate icing on top.

"Yeah, it's been 10 years, can you believe it?"

"No, it seems like just yesterday we had Tommy and then we adopted Char, Cassie, and Shelly from the Ukraine. I miss the girls who used to be in the BSC, especially Claudia. I can't believe we lost touch after all these years."

Right now you are probably saying to yourself, "Who are you, who are the BSC, and who's Claudia!" Well, I'm Anastasia Elizabeth McGill-Petes, also known as Stacey. There are a few things you should know about me. First I am a diabetic. I was diagnosed when I was young. At first my parents, and friends, thought I had some kind of disease. My mom took me from doctor to doctor trying to find a "cure." Well, there isn't a cure for diabetes, but I'm not going to die as long as I keep it under control, which I do by giving myself shots daily and keeping to a special diet. Because of my diabetes I can't eat a lot of sweets. So you are probably wondering why I was making a cake. Well, it was going to be my son's birthday and he wanted me to make him a cake, so I did.

Back on track. The BSC stands for The Babysitters Club. It was a little club I used to be apart of when I was in middle school. It was run by Kristy Thomas, Claudia Kishi, Mary-Ann Spier, Dawn Shafer, Abby Stevenson, Mallory Pike, Jessica Ramsey, and I. Mallory and Jessi were junior members because they were two years younger than us. We were always in separate grades until our junior, their freshman, year when Mal and Jessi skipped ahead two grades. It was mostly because they started taking more Advanced Placement Courses. We were happy though to be together. We had two other associate members too, Shannon Kilborne and Logan Bruno. The club was exactly how it sounds, a babysitting club. I was the treasurer, probably because I'm good with money. That is why I am an accountant today. We would meet on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays for a half an hour and parents would call us and we would line up babysitting jobs. It was really fun, and we got paid too!

The sad part is that I hadn't seen anyone, even Claudia, who was my best friend, in almost 8 years! The last time we got together was two years after we graduated from highschool. That was _not_ a very happy reunion. The reason they all got together was because Abby, one of the former members of the BSC, was walking home from school one day when she was struck by a drunk driver and was instantly killed. Everyone came back for her funeral. It was around the same time, too, that Mary-Ann and Logan, highschool sweethearts, got married. She wanted me to be one of her bridesmaids.

We didn't mean to loose touch, but we all kind of went our separate ways. Mark and I moved here to South Dakota to be near his parents. Mallory went to New York to write. Jessi married Quint Walter, a dancer, and they moved to New York too. Kristy moved to Iowa with her husband. Dawn married Kristy's older brother and they moved to California to be with her parents. Claudia moved to Paris to paint. I think Shannon moved to London or something. The only ones who stayed in Stoneybrook were Mary-Ann and Logan.

Mark and I were highschool sweethearts too and had gotten married a year after highschool. I was pregnant with Tommy at the time of Mary-Ann's wedding. It was hard at first to have kids, then after Tommy the doctors said it was unlikely that I could get pregnant again, because of my diabetes. That was when we decided to adopt.

"I wonder how the rest of our friends doing," I continued. "You know I haven't seen them in 8 years!"

"Wow! Maybe we should go to the reunion. It would be good to see everyone, and for the kids to meet all their Aunts," he said. "But will your accounting job let you off?"

"Well, Mr. Plum did say that I had some vacation days coming up..." I started to say.

"Daddy!" The girls screamed coming in with sheets of paper. "We drew you a picture!"

"Let's see," he said taking the pictures and scooping up little Michelle. "This is truly a work of art!"

"You know," I said kneeling down to tie Cassidy's shoe. "Your Aunt Claudia used to be quite the artist."

"She was?" Charlotte asked, amazed.

"Yup," I said. "Your Daddy and I have actually been thinking of going to Stoneybrook this summer to visit them. Would you like that girls?"

The girls gave a squeal and started jumping up and down. "Yeah!" they cheered.

Just then eight year old Tomas walked in. "No," he said, "not more girls!"

With that Mark and I had to give out a laugh. I still wondered the rest of the day though, about my friends and what they were doing these days.


	2. Claudia

Chapter 2

"Hold it! Hold it!" my best friend Claudia Kishi-Lee was saying to her four year old son Sam. "Don't move. Yeah, rest your arm like that. No, like this." Sam was sitting on the curb by the Eiffel Tower, she was trying to paint him. "That's it, just like that." He had on a sailors outfit that Claudia had made for him. She was sitting at her canvass and diligently trying to get it "just right." Claudia had on a typical Claudia outfit, a long flowing white skirt with beads sowed on, flat white shoes, a pink sleeveless shirt with a white ribbon sowed around her waist for a belt, dangle earings and a few wild bracelets, and her black thick hair was pulled back into a pony tail with a ribbon tied around it. Back in the day of the BSC Claudia always had the most in style outfits. She had toned it down some, but she was still her wild self. I had quite a reputation for my wild clothing style too, but not as much as Claud.

After a few more minutes she was done. "Walla!" she exclaimed and turned it around so he could see.

"That's wonderful Mum! Now can we go home?"

"Yes, Daddy should be there too!" They gathered up her canvass and paints and headed back down the busy streets to their apartment. "Don't you love living in Paris, Sam?" she asked him as they passed marvelous buildings.

"I guess, Mum. It's not like I've lived anywhere else." He was right. Two years after Claudia got married to a man she met at an art gallary, and graduated from Stoneybrook High School, the Lee's moved to Paris on account that Andrew, her husband, business was transferring him to the marvelous city of Paris. Ever since they arrived they fell in love with the city. Claudia especially thought it was a good place for an artist. Claudia now spent most of her time with Sam, but still painted on the side. She also enjoyed making fashinable clothes for herself and occasionally her husband and son.

"Daddy, we're home!" Sam called as they walked inside the tiny _very _cluttered apartment. Since Claudia's an artist she keeps _everything_. She has all types of things laying around. She says they give her inspiration. Back in the days of the BSC she was the Vice President, mostly because the meetings were held in her room, and that was because she had her own phone _and_ private phone number. Her room was always a mess and stashed with her favorite things next to _Nancy Drew_ Books, junk food! Her parents did not approve of this habit, but Claudia didn't care. She had ding dongs and tootsie rolls stashed in all kinds of places. She even had a hollow book where she kept candy.This was too bad for me however, because of my diabetes. Claudia always made sure though that she had something heathy on hand for me and Dawn, who was a health freak! No offence. But just because she loved junk food didn't mean she was fat. In fact she was almost the skinniest person in the club.

"There's my artist and my artist to be!" her husband exclaimed as he walked over and scooped Sam in a hug.

"No Daddy, remember I want to be an astronaut!"

"Ok, as long as that's ok with your mum," he replied.

"As long as you bring me back a piece of cheese," she told him giving off a laugh.

"I've already told you Mum, there is no cheese on the moon!"

"Ok, ok! Why don't you go over and look at the mail. I think Grandma sent you a card," she replied ruffling his hair.

"Alright!" Sam said.

Claudia pulled out an oreo cookie from her purse and sat down on the couch next to Andrew and put her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe it's been two years," she said.

"Are you still thinking about that" Andy responded.

"How can I not," she replied. "Today is the two year anniversary." Claudia was talking about two years ago when Andrew and Claudia received the tragic news that she was no longer with child. Claudia was pregnant with their second child, a girl, but she had a miscarriage five months into the pregnancy.

"It's ok baby," he comforted pulling him close to her. "Hey Sam! Why don't you bring in all the mail."

"Ok! Here you go Daddy," he said putting the stack of mail into his lap and turning on _Barney and Friends_.

He went threw the stack. "Bills, bills, bills, junk, bills, letter from your mom, and more bills!" he exclaimed.

"Hey what's that?" she asked picking up a letter from his lap. She read the return address, "Stoneybrook High School? Hey, that's where I used to go to school!" She opened the letter. Sam soon lost interest in Barney and became occupied with the letter.

"What does it say, Mum?" he asked jumping onto her lap.

"It says there's going to be a 10 year high school reunion."

"That's wonderful dear!" Andy said.

"Yeah, too bad we can't go," she said looking depressed.

"Why not? I have to go back to the states sometime soon for business anyways, and you haven't seen any of your friends for 8 years."

"Well," she said thinking. "I do miss my friends. And I would love to see all of Stacey's kids again. Last time I saw them was at..." her voice drifted. Then came a long pause.

"Who are the BSC?" Sam filled in.

"They are a babysitting club I used to be apart of. I've told you about them before, right?"

"No."

"Well," Claudia went on to explain about the club and it's members and all the good times they used to have.

"So can we go visit them Mum? I would love to meet all the Aunts.

"Well, if it's ok with your father," she said.

"It's alright by me," Andy spoke up.

"Yippee!!!" screamed Sam. "New cousins!"

Claudia laughed. "I wonder if any more of them got married and had kids. It sure will be a happier reunion this time."


	3. Kristy

Chapter 3

"Nate! I'm home!" Kristen Thomas-Parker yelled through their four story mansion. She was wearing a blue maternity suit on account that she had just gotten home from work.

"Mommy!" exclaimed four year old Emma running down the stairs and into her mother's arms. She was in blue jeans and had a baseball cap on her head.

_Like mother like daughter_, thought Kristy

"Where's you daddy?" she asked picking her up.

"He's out back with Nate and Alex. I think they are playing baseball. Petey's upstairs taking a nap."

"Oh, ok."

"Hello dear!" she called as she opened the back door and walked outside. She picked up the baseball and threw it to Nathan Jr..

"Mommy!" yelled eight year old Nathan Jr. and six year old Alex.

"Hi hun," her husband waved from the other side of the yard. "Peter is sleeping."

"I know. Emma told me. Did he go down without a fight?" she asked hopefully.

"Not quite," he said laughing. "He's going threw the "terrible twos" all right."

Nate and the boys came inside "How's my Mr. Mom?" she said giving her husband a kiss.

"Fine." Ever since Kristy got her new job as a lawyer Nate quit his job to look after Emma and Peter. "How was work?"

"Terrible! I'm way too overloaded with cases. Just because I'm new everyone seems to take advantage of me!"

"Oh, you won't let that happen!" he said.

"Your darn right I won't!" she said.

"My Kristy has always been a take charge kind of lady," he said giving her a smooch. Nate was right. In the BSC Kristy was the president. Mostly because it was her idea, but also because that fit her personality. She started the club, because on day Kristy's mom couldn't get a sitter for her little brother David Michael, so Kristy thought, "Wouldn't it be great if a parent needed a sitter and they called and got one _every time_?" So that's what she did. Between all of us the parents that called us where bound to get a sitter. I guess that's just Kristy for you though. She knows what she wants, and she gets it!

"Eww!" exclaimed Emma.

"What's for dinner?" Kristy asked ignoring Emma's disgusted look. "You know I can't cook!"

"Pizza. I already ordered it," Nate said.

"Yippee!" cried Nathan, Alex, and Emma in unison.

"Jinx! You owe me a coke!" Nathan cried.

"Mommy, what's a jinx?" Emma asked.

Kristy looked tired. "Ask your father," Kristen said. "I'm going to go look in on Pete."

"Are you ok Kristy?" Nate asked. "You look tired."

"Just a busy day. Hey, what's this?" she said picking up a sheet of paper off the table.

"Oh," Nate said, "that's what came in the mail today. I was meaning to tell you about it. I seems Stoneybrook High School is having a 10 year High School reunion."

"Really?" she looked surprised. "Old Stoneybrook eh? To bad we can't go. I sure miss Mary-Ann and the others. I wish this time I could go for a more happier reunion. After Abby..." she stopped her eyes were watering and she didn't like to cry in front of people. "You know Sam and Dawn moved out to California!"

"Why?" asked Nate coming over and picking up the paper.

"Huh? Oh, I think because Dawn's dad and step-mom live out there or something."

"No, I meant why can't we go," Nate asked again.

"Oh, Nate you know how busy I am with work and all," she responded.

"That's why we need to go. To give you a break."

"Oh, I don't know Nate. They kinda need me."

"No, I'm sure they'll let you off for a few days. You really should take it more easy, with the baby on it's way and all."

"Well, I'll see. You know if we have any more babies we could start a baseball team," she said laughing.

"What?" asked Nathan coming into the kitchen again. "Are we going back to visit the Aunts?"

"Yes siree Bob!" screamed Nate coming over and slinging Nathan into his arms.

"You boys!" Kristen said rolling her eyes. As she was going up the stairs she paused. _"Stoneybrook_," she thought, "_I wonder how Mary-Ann, Dawn, and all the others are doing anyways_."


	4. MaryAnn

Chapter 4

"Milk, cheese, ketchup, butter, and chicken. Is that it?" Mary-Ann Spier-Bruno asked her eight year old daughter Sara. Mary-Ann had on brown skirt and a green top, a typical English teacher outfit.

"Yup! Can we get candy too?" she asked as they turned down the frozen food section in Quicky Mart.

"We'll see, I might let you and William pick out a piece each," she said.

"Yippee!" Sara, and six year old William said together.

"I wonder if your father remembered to pick up Annie," Mary-Ann said to herself. Just then her cell phone rang. She looked at it. "Speak of the devil."

"Mommy!" Sara accused.

"I'm just teasing. Hello?" she asked.

"Hey darling! How's my night prowler?" he said thinking of the wonderful night before.

"Logan!" Mary-Ann exclaimed. "Don't speak like that! Is Annie with you?"

"Yeah. She had to go to the nurses office, again!"

"Oh no! Does she have an ear infection? Sore throat? Fever?"

"No, Mary-Ann, she's fine now. It was just a false alarm, nothing more."

"Oh, good." Mary-Ann let out a sigh of relief. You are probably wondering right now, "Why is Mary-Ann so upset?" Well, number one Mary-Ann has always been a very cautious person. But more importantly was ever since Annie had been born she was very disease prone. She was premature and also a very sick baby. The slightest cough or fever, if didn't get taken care of right away, could kill her. The doctors weren't sure what was wrong with her. They could do tests, but Logan and Mary-Ann didn't have that much money. Between Mary-Ann teaching English at the highschool and Logan coaching the football team, they didn't get paid very much. It wasn't surprising though, Logan and Mary-Ann could live on love all their lives. They didn't mind being poor. They were doing what they loved and that was important. Mary-Ann had always liked English. She was the secretary in the BSC too.

"Alright sweety," Logan said. "I'll see you later, ok?"

"Alright babe," Mary-Ann responded, "Love you! Bye!"

"Mommy?" William asked. "Candy now?"

"Ok, you and Sara go pick out a piece," Mary-Ann said as they headed for the check-out. "Remember to get a piece for Annie!"

Mary-Ann started to load the groceries onto the conveyer belt. As Mary-Ann was checking out she saw a bright yellow poster taped to the isle. "Stoneybrook High, 10 Year Highschool Reunion," she read aloud. "Wow. Stoneybrook High!"

"Yeah," said the cashier. "Right over there on the other side of town."

"Oh, I know where it is," Mary-Ann said. "I used to go there. Plus I teach English there now too."

"Really? My daughter goes there now," she said with a smile. "You might know her. Her name is Jenny Klark."

"Oh, I know Jenny," Mary-Ann said. That was in fact true. She knew Jenny a little too well. That was because Jenny was the biggest brat in her class. Jenny kind of reminded Mary-Ann of a sitting charge the BSC used to take care of, Jenny Prezzioso. Yes, Mary-Ann knew Jenny Klark

"Are you going to the reunion?"

"Oh, I don't know. I have three kids now. I'll see. It _would_ be great to see all my friends. I don't even know if they are going or not though."

"Yeah."

The cashier continued to scan the groceries. Mary-Ann tucked the flier into her bag.

"Come on kids!" she yelled.

As they were driving home Mary-Ann's phone rang again. "It's you father," she said answering it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Bruno?" a strange voice said.

"Yes?" she said wondering why it wasn't Logan's voice she heard.

"This is Officer Night. Could you please come down to the police station?"

"Why do you have my husband's phone? Is Annie ok?"

"Please just come down to the station. I will explain there."

"Ok," she responded. Driving as fast as she could without breaking the speed limit Mary-Ann rushed to the Police station. Her head was filled with possible catastrophes the whole way there. When she arrived she quickly guided Sara and William into the Station.

"Mommy!" cried four year old Annie rushing into her mothers arms tears in her eyes.

"Annie! Oh, Annie! I thought something happened to you!" Mary-Ann cried hugging the little girl tight.

"It's Daddy, Mommy," the little girl said, still crying. "He isn't waking up!"

"What?" she said starting to cry.

Just then Officer Night arose from his desk and walked over to Mary-Ann. "Please come with me, Mrs. Bruno."

"What? What's happened to Logan?" she asked earnestly.

"Just come with me," he said. "Your children can stay here with my secretary."

"No!" she said crying even harder. "Tell me RIGHT NOW!"

"Calm down Mrs. Bruno." He paused. "It's your husband. It seems on his way home from picking up you daughter, he was crossing threw an intersection when a man ran a red light and hit your husband's side of the car. Annie, as you can see, is fine. But your husband seemed to receive the brunt of the impact."

"Is he dead?" Mary-Ann asked solemnly, eyes closed.

"Thankfully, no, but he is in critical care, and he's in a coma. He broke his neck and the medics aren't sure if he's paralyzed or not. I'm sorry Mrs. Bruno. I really am."

Mary-Ann sat down on a bench, shocked. "First Abby, and now Logan," Mary-Ann said to herself.

"Is there anyone I can call for you?"

"NO!" she screamed standing up. "Come on kids!" She gathered the kids up and stormed out the door.

"Where are we going?" William asked.

"To see you Daddy." _There is no way now that I am going to that reunion_. She thought as she crumpled up the flier and threw it in the garbage.


	5. Dawn

Chapter 5

"Would you like a refill on that sir?" Dawn Shafer-Thomas asked a customer at Black Beans Café.

"No thank you," he responded.

"Ok." she returned to the counter and continued to take orders. She was happy today was Friday. Pretty soon she would be home with her kids and Sam and she would have two whole days of weekend. She looked out the window. "Sure is a pretty day," she said to her fellow employee.

"Yup." Dawn was right. The California sky was bright blue with not a cloud in the sky.

"Maybe I'll take my kids to the park later."

"Mommy!" yelled Dawn's oldest daughter, Lynn as she rushed into the coffee shop with her six year old sister, Beth, her four year old brother, Daniel, and their father, Sam Thomas.

"Hey sweetie!" she said picking her up. Dawn looked surprised. "How's my big eight year old girl?"

"Good," the girl said. She had on a pink sweat pant outfit.

"Hey baby!" Sam said giving her a kiss. "I got off early from work, so I decided to pick up the kids early and meet you here. We can go to the park or go see a movie or something."

"I was just saying to Jenny that I should go to the park with you guys," Dawn said. Dawn's always the type that looks for an opportunity for the kids to get _outside._

"Good. We'll wait over here while you clock out."

Dawn hurried and punched out and hung up her apron. "See ya later, Jenny!" she called as the family left the coffee shop. Dawn was excited, she was tired of working in the little cooped up coffee shop.

They got to the park in record time and the family got out of the car. "Let's go swing!" Danny yelled to his sisters.

The kids raced off with Sam and Dawn following. "Guess what, Dawn," Sam asked.

"What?" she said grabbing his hand.

"My sister, Kristy, sent me an e-mail this morning from Iowa. It seems as if they are going up to Stoneybrook this summer."

"Oh really? What for?"

"Well, my parents still live their, but I guess there's going to be a Stoneybrook 10 Year Highschool Reunion."

"Really? I'd love to go!"

"I know, that's why I responded back saying that we were coming."

"Really? Oh thank you Sam! But can you take that much time off work?"

"I have some vacation days coming up. And the kids aren't going to want to stay their whole summer vacation in California."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said giving him a kiss. "You know I haven't seen any of myfriends, except your sister, in 8 years!" She stopped. "That was at Abby's funeral," she said solemnly.

"This time won't be as sad," he said giving her a hug. "But won't the kids be surprised that they finally get to meet the Aunts!"

"Yeah," she responded. "I just wish they could have met Abby."


	6. Mallory

Chapter 6

"Hello Jessi?" Mallory Pike asked as she called her best friend from a telephone booth.

"Mallory! Hi! How are you?" Jessica Ramsey-Walter responded.

"Good. I'm sorta in a rush, but I just had to call you and let you know that...they published my book!!!" she screamed into the phone.

"Really? That's wonderful Mal!"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be going to a book signing today!"

"Really? Maybe I'll bring the boys by."

"Ok, well I got to run!"

"Ok, see ya Mal!"

"Bye Jessi."

Mallory put the phone back on it's hook and went outside again. She hurried down the crowded streets of New York City.

_My own book_. She thought. She kept walking fast to her apartment passing Central Park. _What a pretty day_, she thought.

She soon arrived at her one room apartment. "Hey Jack! Hi Steve!" she yelled to her cats as she rushed to her bedroom.

When I found out that Mallory was not even married yet, I was shocked. We all thought she would be the first to get married and have a houseful of kids. She comes from a family of eight kids. We always thought she would have all the kids, but as you can see Mallory isn't even married yet!

She tore into her closet. "What to wear. What to wear," she said to herself. Throwing stuff out of her closet. She held up a yellow summer dress. "What do you think Jack?" she asked the black cat as it strutted around the bed. "Yeah, me too." She put it back. She took out a brown skirt and a pink top. "How 'bout this?" she asked again. The cat stared at her this time then flounced himself onto the floor. "Ok." She hurried and got dressed. Mallory did care about her appearance, but as a writer she's often off in her own little world. When she was young her parents wouldn't let her straighten her red curly hair, get contacts, or get her ears pierced. Now she did all three, but sometimes left her hair curly.

"Alright! Bye boys!" she called once more to the cats as she closed the apartment door.

"Hey Mallory!" the apartment attendant yelled to her from the apartment next door as Mallory walked out side. "There's some mail for you in your box."

"Ok!" She went over to the mail. She pulled out three letters.

As she set out in search of the book store she looked at them. Two of them were bills, but the last on caught her eye. She read the return address. "Stoneybrook High School," it said.

"Stoneybrook?" she said to herself. She opened it. "Stoneybrook High School is pleased to announce a 10 Year High School Reunion,"she read to herself. "That would be fun to see everyone." She entered the book store and sat down. She would have to let Jessi know about this.


	7. Jessi

Chapter 7

"Come on boys!" Jessica Ramsey-Walter said to her twin six year old boys, Matt and Mike, as she gathered her purse together. "Aunt Mallory is having a book signing today and we are going to go see her."

"Aww Mom! Do we have to go?" Matt asked.

"Yeah! Aunt Mallory writes books for babies!" Mike chimed in.

"I don't care if you think her books are babyish, we are going to go see her!" their mother shot back at them.

Jessi and the boys left their apartment and hurried down the busy streets of New York City. They finally arrived at the small, but quaint, bookstore.

"Mallory!" Jessi screamed as she rushed threw the book store and gave her a gigantic hug.

"They published it!" Mal said screaming and holding up a copy of "I Did It," her third book for she had written and illustrated for children. "Hey Mattie! Hi Mikey!" she said ruffling their hair.

"_Mom_!" Matt said giving his mother a look.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys. I know you are 'big boys,'" Mallory said.

"Well, we can't stay long," Jessi said. "But we did want to come down here and congratulate you. After this we are off to see Quint in his dancing performance." Quint, her husband, was a professional dancer like Jessi.

"Oh, please let me sign a copy for you first before you go!" Mallory said dragging them back to her book signing table. "To: Mattie and Mikey. From: Auntie Mallory," she said as she wrote it.

"Thanks Mal!" Jessi said handing the book to Matt and Mike. "How much do I owe you?"

"Oh, no! This one is free!" Mal answered back. "But there is one thing I wanted to let you know about," Mal continued.

"Really? What is it?"

"I got a letter in the mail today from Stoneybrook High School. It seems as if they are having a 10 Year High School Reunion!"

"Really? Wow! Has it been 10 years already?"

"Yup! I'm probably going back to be there, are you?"

"Well," Jessi started, "I'm going to have to talk to Quint and I'll probably have to see if I can take a vacation from the dancing school, but I'll see."

"Good. Wouldn't that be wonderful to see everyone?"

"Yeah, that would," Jessi agreed. "It would be much happier than last time."

"Yes it would. How is Anna these days?"

"Well, last I heard she was married and her husband and her moved to London," Jessi responded. "I think she's a professional violinist."

"Wow, things do change," Mal said.

"Yes they do," Jessi agreed. "I remember when Quint and I first met. He didn't want to pursue dancing because his friends used to tease him. Now look at him, he's dancing on Broadway!"

"I wonder if anyone else have changed as much as us," Mallory wondered out loud.

"Probably," Jessi answered her. "Well we got to go!"

"Alright," Mallory said giving Jessi a hug. "Bye."

"Bye Mal!"


	8. Staceys

Chapter 8

As the weeks went on I was clearly anticipating the trip to Stoneybrook. I was sort of uneasy on how well we all would do together again, without Abby I mean. I had discovered that most everyone would be going. My mom still lived in Stoneybrook and said she asked the principle if any of the former BSC were coming. So far Claudia, Kristy, Dawn, Mallory, and I were planning on it. Jessi wasn't sure yet and nobody had heard from Mary-Ann or Shannon. As a matter of fact nobody's really heard from Shannon since like junior year. I was never really good friends with her, but Kristy was. I think Kristy had a fight with her or something and that was when Shannon moved to London or somewhere.

Finally the day arrived. We packed the night before, like always and in the morning it was chaos! The reunion was Saturday afternoon, but we were going to get there Thursday night to spend sometime with my family.

"Honey, did you remember to pack all the gifts for my friends?" I yelled as I frantically grabbed some clothes out of the drier and carried them back to my bedroom.

"Yes dear!"

"Did you remember my medicine?" I continued as I flung open Shelly's suitcase and threw some jeans into the it.

"Yes dear! Oh, and do I need to wear a tie to this reunion?"

"Yes! You don't want all my best friends thinking I married some weirdo that doesn't know how to dress!" I screamed, teasing of course.

"Mommy! Mommy I have to go potty!" Cassie screamed running into the bedroom.

"Ok, ok I'm coming," I said guiding her to the bathroom. Just then Tommy came in dragging in the golden retriever, Charlie, who had mud and dirt all over him. "Tommy! Get that animal out of this house!" I screamed chasing him out of the bathroom.

"But Charlie got into that big ditch outside the one with all the mud in it. And I just wanted to give him a bath!"

"You mean the suer?" I yelled. "Tommy, no!" I put my head in my hand. "Take Charlie outside I'll be there in a minute."

"Mommy!" Charlotte said running into the bathroom. "Can I take all my pictures to show Aunt Claudia?"

I sat down on the bathroom floor.

"Mommy! I'm done!" Cassidy yelled from the potty.

_We are NEVER going to make it to Stoneybrook_, I said to myself.

Just then, my super hero, Mark came in holding Michelle. He clearly is my rock. I don't know what I would so without him, because before you knew it we were all packed up and in the car.

Soon enough all four kids were soon sound asleep and Mark and I had some much needed quietness. It was Wednesday morning and we were in for a LONG trip. We planned to stop halfway though.

Soon the quietness became eerie. "Mark," I said, "just because you and your best friend loose contact for a while, does that mean you aren't friends with that person anymore?"

"No, Stace why would you think of something like that?" he asked as he boarded the highway.

"Well, Claud and I haven't spoken since Abby's- you know- and well, I don't know. I guess things won't be the same."

"Don't worry about it Stacey. You and Claudia will always be friends, trust me! It's ok babe." Mark put his hand on my knee.

"Thanks," I responded. Even though I sounded confident though, I didn't feel that way. I was actually pretty terrified. I looked out the window and stared at the quickly changing scenery and wondered if she had changed, or, more likely, our friendship had.


	9. Mary Anne

Chapter 9

"Hurry kids," Mary Anne said to her kids as she rushed them into the hospital. 

"Mommy, you're going too fast!" little Annie screamed running behind her big sister and brother. 

"Come here and let me carry you." Mary Anne slung Annie up onto her right hip and grabbed William's hand with her left hand. They rushed threw the parking garage as fast as William and Sara's legs would go. Soon they were inside the hospital and running towards the front desk. 

"Excuse me ma'am," Mary Anne said interrupting a lady at the desk and putting Annie back down. "I need to know where my husband is. His name is Logan..."

"Ma'am," the lady said. She was very stout and plump. She kinda reminded Mary Anne of a sweet grandmother, but this was no time to be sweet. "Please go take a seat and I'll be with you in a moment."

"No, I need to know where my husband is RIGHT NOW!" Oh, if only Kristy and the others could see her now. Mary Anne had always been the "laid back" kind of person, but not today.

"Ok, ok," the lady agreed so as not to make a scene. "What did you say your husband's name was?"

"Logan. Logan Bruno."

The lady typed something into the computer. "Ok, he is in critical care, room 7667. Take elevator B to..."

"Ok," Mary Anne didn't wait to here the rest. She knew where critical care was. Annie had been there numerous times. She picked up Annie again and raced down the hall to the elevator. She reached them in record time. When she reached the elevator the three kids fought over who got to push the "UP" button as always. Mary Anne was in no mood to play their game. She punched the button before any of the kids knew what was going on. They entered the elevator and Mary Anne punched the button over and over again. Sara could see now that her mother was crying. It wasn't too obvious of course, but she was crying. 

"Come on kids," she said as the doors opened. She ushered the kids down the hall to the room the lady had instructed them to. She slowly opened the door; scared of what was behind it. 

She opened it to discover her husband lying lifeless on the bed. Hundreds of wires were all around him and his neck was in a brace. The only noise that came from the room was the steady "beep, beep, beep" of the machines. 

"Oh Lord!" she screamed as she rushed to his side. "Logan!" Oh, my Logan," she said hugging him. 

"Mommy?" Annie said as she started to cry. 

"Mrs. Logan?" a familiar voice asked from the doorway. Mary Anne turned around to see Dr. Andrews, a dear sweet man who had been very close to the family since Annie was born. "Oh Doctor!" Mary Anne gasped as she buried her face into Logan's hospital gown. 

"I'm so sorry Mary Anne," he said coming over to the children. "Hey Annie!" he said patting her on the head. "Would you, William, and Sara like to go to the playroom with Nurse Helen?" Annie shook her head yes. "Ok," he said as he ushered them out the door and into the arms of a fair faced woman with red hair. 

"I'm so sorry," the doctor said again as he put his hand on her shoulder. 

"What...what happened?" Mary Anne gasped. 

"Well, it seems on his way home from picking up you daughter, he was crossing threw an intersection when a man ran a red light and hit his side of the car. So far his neck is broken and he's slipped into a coma."

Mary Anne cried harder. "What...what else? Is...he...you know...paralyzed?"

"Mary Anne..."

" Tell me! Tell me straight! I want the truth!" She screamed drying her eyes.

"We're not sure yet, but it's a good possibility."

"No! No, Logan!" she cried. 

"Mary Anne, please. It's going to be ok."

"No! No, it's not!"

There was a long silence. "Mary Anne, maybe you should go home. Being here won't change anything."

"No, I want to be here when he wakes up."

"Well, at least promise me you'll go to that reunion. To get away for a bit."

"Haha! Are you kidding? My husband just was in a car accident! He is in a coma and he might be paralyzed for the rest of his life and you're telling me to go to a high school reunion? That is funny, very funny!"

"Mary Anne, I'm sorry. It's just that..."

"No, don't apologize. Just go please. I'd like to be alone."

The doctor nodded and walked out. Mary Anne soon began to cry again. She looked him over. He was surly not his normal self. His neck was stiff in the ugly brace, his head was wrapped in gauze to prevent the bleeding, and there were also numerous cuts and bruises all over his face.

"Oh Logan!" she said grasping his hand. "You're going to be ok. I love you so much. Please come back to us! I need you! I can't live without you."

Just then the nurse brought the children back in. "Mommy!" screamed William as he ran to her side.

"Is Daddy ok?" Sara asked as she walked over.

"Yes," Mary Anne said drying her eyes. "Daddy's going to be just fine." 


End file.
